


The Crash.

by Fangirlqueen87



Series: Roblivion [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Hospital, M/M, battle of the blondes fighting for aarons attention, car crash, hurt!aaron, two blonde bombshells with the biggest rilvary ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron panting, Aaron filled with lust and desire and seemingly (very unusually) up for a bit of morning delight, completely gone, simply replaced with nothing but this odd grown up face that screamed 'responsibility' and made Robert almost scream inside.</p><p>Or </p><p>Liv and Robert's feud literally causes events to spiral out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crash.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit more angsty that the other two but I hope you enjoy ;)

It happened on Friday night just outside the village, a side road, a country lane, dark and ominous like always around that time. The perfect place for your car to spin out of control and knock you unconscious into your steering wheel whilst your boyfriend hears it all from the end of a call line. _Simply perfect_ (!)

 

The events leading up to the crash only made it seem more dramatic, the feud between Robert 'she hates me' Sugden and Liv 'he hates me' Flaherty literally spiralled out of control and of course Aaron was hurt in the process wasn't he. A part of his brain told him that he was nothing but collateral damage but the thought seemed to make him feel worthless and he didn't like it.

 

Robert had been Robert that morning, just Robert, in a sensitive but snappy mood that made Aaron roll his eyes and chuckle. He loved when Robert was so loose and comfortable, he could almost feel the ease in which they now operated. Robert around him in the morning, both of them watching as the sun rose and the birds sang and they kissed softly in peace until it was interrupted by Liv and her Liv ways.

 

It was almost like she did it on purpose.

 

Robert almost always said the words in his head wickedly every time Liv managed to ruin things for him and Aaron in some way. Aaron would shake his head and tell Robert he was being stupid and then Robert would feel like even more of an idiot for even thinking that way, but then Liv would smirk his way and he'd know she was that devious and hate himself for ever doubting the fact.

 

He had doubted Liv's sneaky ways two weeks ago when she came hurtling towards him and Aaron - interrupting a cosy drink as always.

  
Netball club apparently.

  
Aaron scoffed and Robert joined in because Aaron found it funny he was allowed to laugh too. It was usually like that, Aaron would approve and Robert would follow his lead - _gladly_.

  
Robert though would always wish they stayed in the moment for a bit longer, almost wished that for once him and Aaron were on a side together and no matter how horrible that sounded in terms of Liv being on the other side of them, it still somehow managed to make Robert feel special. He couldn't help but crave the little moments of fun between him and Aaron that were stopped as soon as Aaron became big brother Aaron and he was off comforting her about something or other. This time he almost immediately stopped laughing, straightened his back and was nodding his head as he heard Liv tell him about it all. Tell him, her brother, not Robert and he couldn't help but feel pushed out once again. Terribly terribly on the side lines and not caring that he wished Liv could feel that feeling for once, for as long as he felt it.

 

He let her off with the teasing once he realised that it could benefit him in many ways. That's just how he was really.

  
It turned out that this whole netball team got together at about four o'clock after school. Instantly he was thinking about the possibility of going to the pub and seeing his boyfriend without feeling a pair of beady eyes almost scorching into his back everytime he edged closer to Aaron. The thought of some alone time with Aaron made Robert almost giddy, they hadn't had that in so long. In some ways that hadn't had it at all, they had never really had that time together without the secrecy of an affair and the limits that came with that or the dark thoughts of trails and the past getting them down.

 

Robert and Aaron were together and in love, _yes_.

 

Robert and Aaron had reached domestic heights with having planned times to meet due to a certain teenager almost dominating their entire relationship, **_hell yes._**

 

Robert and Aaron still needed time to be just...Robert and Aaron, **most definitely.**

 

This whole spending time together for a few hours after work arrangement of course didn't pan out. Liv still managed to distance them whilst she pivoted around some gym. It turned out that this netball club didn't finish until nearly eight, which meant big brother Aaron almost always had to pick her up and make sure she had a good time and talk to her and actually seem interested and well...

  
No time for Robert and some time together, no time worth while anyway.

 

Aaron was seriously one of them overprotective fussy mothers you see on the dramas that almost sit there biting their nails with worry whenever their child was out of sight. Robert almost always rolled his eyes as they sat together on the sofa, thighs touching but just about that. Aaron playing with his hair and Robert just thinking of something to say. He tried, tried to make Aaron unwind using all his sexy Sugden ways but Aaron always hit back with the line ' _watch when I get you on your own tonight_ ' after seeing Robert's reaction to ' _Oi don't get any ideas, I got to pick Liv up soon_ '.

 

Robert would sigh and kiss him softly and roll over on the sofa, locked in the same position as before and desperately biting his tongue and keeping in his anger, something he had learnt to do very well recently.

 

Aaron would pile back into the pub at half eight with Liv, babbling on about a pass she did and Robert would almost instantly detect his boyfriend's tiredness. Sex was off the cards wasn't it he thought to himself and of course he was right. Aaron would kiss him tenderly on the lips and mumble an I love you before he wrapped an arm around Robert and slept soundly.

 

Robert still biting his tongue and cursing netball in his head.

 

On this particular night in question, well day, that Friday morning Robert just seemed to snap slightly. His anger didn't pour out but it spilled slightly enough to make Aaron look at him and almost see the things he was thinking. They had been interrupted in bed by Liv, by Aaron's little sister blabbing on about her netball skirt still being in the dryer.

 

Hands over Aaron, hands drifting down lower, hands finding Aaron and then - 

  
"Aaron, I need my skirt dry like now!"

 

Aaron panting, Aaron filled with lust and desire and seemingly (very unusually) up for a bit of morning delight, completely gone, simply replaced with nothing but this odd grown up face that screamed 'responsibility' and made Robert almost scream inside.

 

Kisses were soft and sloppy and then Aaron was pulling trousers on and shouting out for Liv to wait a second.

 

The sharp snap made Robert almost determined to spend some time alone with Aaron even if it did mean poor little Liv would have to find her own way home from Hotten. With big eyes and a soft smile Robert held Aaron and asked him to go on a date with him like he was a teenager. Aaron didn't care, he almost revelled in the words that made his heart swell.

  
"Mr Dingle would you like to accompany me on a date this evening?" Robert said playfully putting on a posh accent and holding out one of Aaron's hands before kissing it delicately.

  
Robert had been trying to deny this whole domestic set up for some time now but he couldn't anymore could he. He was having date nights scheduled around a teenage girl's timetable. So fucking domestic.

  
Aaron beamed back, smiling like an idiot because Robert just seemed to have that effect on him now. Then suddenly Liv entered his mind and he frowned softly.

  
"We can't...Liv has her -"

  
Robert pulled away slightly and tried to think of a way to calm himself down, he could kiss Aaron, hard on the lips and let the passion run away with them - but then afterwards he would still feel angry. Robert, now grown up and useful with things like communicating, deciding to continue the conversation with his boyfriend. 

  
"Liv will be fine walking home." Robert sighed softly before gently stroking Aaron's cheek.

  
Aaron seemed horrified by the idea at first and Robert felt himself almost give up. Almost just turn away and decide that that night he would drink himself silly until he would stumble back to Aaron and probably have a huge row about how Liv always comes first, which would only result in Liv winning again - probably anyway.

  
One last word, Robert thought. "Please," it didn't sound too desperate he thought, but he hoped that Aaron would realise the gravity behind the word. If Aaron had turned away for just a second he would have missed the look on Robert's face that screamed ' _I need you Aaron_ '.

 

Thankfully he saw it and instantly he knew that this was much more than just a date night, this was a plea for them as boyfriends to be together. Aaron had to catch his breathe, he wasn't used to...to Robert wanting him so openly, even now. It was always Aaron asking for more time in a barn or a hotel or a scrapyard, not Robert. Aaron nodded his head slowly and Robert smiled at him practically saying 'you don't know what this means to me'. Aaron held him tightly pulling Robert into a hug practically saying 'trust me I do' because he had felt the same feeling everytime Robert had stayed.

 

Robert was sure that it wasn't just Liv who was against him and Aaron spending some alone time, he was sure that the elements and Mother Nature herself honestly wanted to do everything and anything to make sure things just didn't go to plan. Aaron was stroking Robert's hands delicately and giving him that look, that look that Robert was used to seeing ' _kiss me I want you now'_. Then rain, rain and well fucking thunder as well.

 

Aaron was pulling away. "That rain...shit it's chucking it down." He pulled off Robert and looked towards the window. It was getting harder but so was Robert and he wasn't ready for Aaron to dismiss him again.

  
They were ready to go, ready to fucking leave and having a nice little make out session before they left. Robert had Aaron's full attention, and then the rain, and then the thunder, and then Aaron pulling away and...

  
"Liv has to walk home in _that,_ " he added with an ounce of disgust in his voice that made Robert sigh hard. Aaron rose to his feet, his hair was slicked back filled with gel ready to leave for his date night was now being ruined by Aaron's nervous hands racing through it.

  
"Mate, Aaron...seriously she'll be fine..." Robert mumbled before shaking his head. Aaron stared at Robert as if he had just said aliens had landed next door. Robert bit his lip so hard it almost bled, fuck.

  
"I can't just let her walk home by herself." Aaron shook his head and wondered on the spot. He was searching for Robert's expression, searching for the 'fine, go get her' but Robert was silent, offering nothing but a small sigh.

  
The rain hit the windows and Robert almost cursed the weather for ruining things. "It's...barely drizzling." He mumbled trying his luck for the last time.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed. Robert could see Aaron almost hating him for being insensitive and he wanted to fix things, like always he wanted got fix things despite the fact that he knew it wasn't fair on him.

  
Robert stood up and sighed, "Do you want me to get her?" He said slowly, the offer was there not to be nice or considerate but to make sure that on the way back she well and truly received the message that she had to stop messing things up for them, despite the fact that even Liv couldn't control the weather.

  
Aaron smiled softly before shaking his head,"No," he leaned over and rested a hand on Robert's chest, feeling his heart beat and then looking into his eyes "I'll go, I'll be quick and then...then we'll go anywhere alright...just me and you yeah?"

  
Robert's heart almost gave way, instantly the thought of Liv being alone for a few hours and him and Aaron going 'anywhere' was something to celebrate. An achievement or something. Robert his lip and nodded before pulling Aaron closer and kissing him softly on the lips -

  
Aaron edged away and sighed. Liv was calling.

  
"Yeah I know...look I'll get ya okay....yeah- just wait there, yeah" Aaron ended the call and looked back at Robert "that was Liv, she's waiting there for me - figured I'd come and get here anyways -" 

  
Robert scoffed, typical Liv.

  
"Despite the fact that she knew you had plans with me." Robert said the words with a bit more bitterness than was actually necessary. It was typical of her to act as if Aaron would drop everything for him and usually she was right, usually it didn't matter if Adam needed him at the scrapyard or he had a tonne of work to do. But this time, Liv had maybe understood that her brother would have to choose but still that didn't deter her at all. Instead it made her want to ring Aaron that little bit.

Robert wished he could have been that confident when it came to knowing Aaron would pick him. He wasn't.

  
Aaron shifted on the spot, "I'm sure she didn't -"

  
"Well I'm sure she did. Let's just leave it like that though yeah." Robert was more softer in his, leaning in closer to Aaron yet still making sure that he was heard. Aaron kissed him once more and then walked towards the door, he was smiling and looking at Robert. His Robert. His Robert who was now this ridiculously patient and loving man, Aaron could hardly believe that his love, the love that Robert felt for Aaron was able to make him that way.

  
Robert caught a glimpse of Aaron and frowned softly, "What?" He whispered almost.

  
Aaron leant against the door and bit his lip, "I hope you know I love you..." He whispered back.

  
Robert's eyes fluttered, they didn't throw around the words and Robert realised it was Aaron's way of saying _I know you're pissed but I hope you know I love you._

  
"I know...of course I know." Robert said softly, he knew Aaron loved him from the minute he said it at Wylie's farm that cold February morning, well he has always known and deep down he would always know. Even when he knew Aaron hated him, he kept a special place inside that said _he loves you, deep down he does._

  
Aaron opened the door and left, Robert stood there still pretty angry at Mother Nature for ruining plans, bitter that Liv just expected Aaron to go and get her as if he was unimportant and not even thought of, but still smiling because Aaron loved him. Robert bit his lip and suddenly he frowned, an uneasy feeling flowing right through him as he watched Aaron drive away. Why didn't he say it back?

 

* * *

 

 

The rain fell down hard as Aaron drove towards Hotten. This netball place was annoyingly at a half close half far distance, a place someone would describe as a ten minute drive when in reality it was about twenty five. Half way there the rain started to ease and Aaron could actually see where he was driving, the country lanes were almost all muddied and Aaron was grateful that his tyres were okay. The sound of his phone vibrating pulled him away from his thoughts as he stopped his car and pulled into the side of the lane to answer it. Liv.

  
"Liv? Yeah I'm on my way now." Aaron said before Liv could jump down his throat about taking too long.

  
Aaron could hear the sound of a door slamming and frowned.

  
"It's alright, Lexi's mum dropped me home after watching me stand there in the rain like some orphan."

  
Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

  
"Wait...your home?" He let out the words slowly trying to not let most of his anger show.

  
There was silence for a few seconds and then as if Aaron just knew, he could hear Robert's voice a low murmur saying something like 'Wait what are you doing here? Where's Aaron?' And then a sigh from Liv and if Aaron could put money on it he was sure his little sister gave Robert one of those smirks that said 'hahahahahaha'

  
Aaron pulled Liv's attention away from winding up Robert, "You said I should pick -"

  
"You were taking too long and she offered." Liv sighed before sitting down on the sofa with her feet up. Robert just watched her, practically seething.

  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Aaron said angrily as he watched the rain fall again.

  
"I just did -" 

  
"I mean before, before I left, me and Robert had plans Liv." Aaron said suddenly feeling guilty for wasting all this time.

  
Liv looked across at Robert, nice pair of jeans and probably a new top. Yeah he was trying to impress her brother.

  
"Well sorry for assuming that my own _brother_ would come and get -"

  
Aaron slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, realising that Robert was probably right.

  
"You _knew_ we were going out Liv, and you tried to stop it."

  
Liv rose to her feet, feeling embarrassed to hear her brother shout at her down the phone when Robert was around. She walked towards the stairs and sighed.

  
"Of course you're taking his side!" Liv whispered angrily.

  
Aaron shook his head, "Whatever, grow up Liv alright, grow up and realise that I can't put all my attention on you."

  
Liv was silent for a second, "No, no 'cos anyone put any full attention on a fourteen year old girl would just be too much to ask." Her her voice was laced with sadness, upset that Aaron had realised she wanted him to pay attention to only her right now and stung by his opinion on it.

  
Aaron could feel her sadness and hated himself for it, "Liv I'm -" 

  
"Don't apologise, I hate you right now so do one!" Liv cut the call and instantly wanted to ring back but then Robert was there and he had heard the last line of the conversation. He was seething for Aaron, who didn't deserve Liv's shit, he was seething for himself too who had just about enough of his life being run by a teenager.

 

He let rip.

  
"You know you don't deserve your brother running around after ya like that." Robert snapped as he saw Liv try and go upstairs, frustration coursing through his body. Liv was always the reason why he and Aaron argued.

  
Liv looked back at Robert with fire and anguish coursing through her body. Robert was always the reason why her and Aaron argued.

  
"You don't deserve him at all." She whispered bitterly before disappearing.

 

Robert was bitter almost instantly as he watched Liv race up the stairs thump after thump. On a good day he would have just shrugged off the comment and got himself a drink to calm down, but today - on top of everything else, the comment wasn't needed. It only added another layer of anger to him and before Robert knew it. He was ringing Aaron.

 

* * *

 

 

The rain was slowing down as Aaron drove back to the village, he could feel his phone vibrating once more, Robert. Aaron gulped a little, the thought of ignoring Robert would only make things worse he thought.

  
"Hello?" Aaron picked up the phone and held it to his ear whilst he drove down the winding country lanes.

  
"Your sister is here." Robert said sounding sour and cold. He was meant to.

  
Aaron pulled back slightly not liking the sound of 'your sister' instead of just Liv. As if Robert was distancing himself from her or almost not even acknowledging her at all. He was angry and Aaron could tell.

  
"I...I know, look I've already had a word -"

  
"Yeah I heard she hates you which is nice." Robert sighed loudly, he was sick of having to bit his tongue about her.

  
Aaron shifted his hand over the steering wheel and sighed as rain fell harder.

  
"She didn't meant it " Aaron couldn't help but say it.

  
"There you go again, sticking up for her!" Robert shouted down the phone. He was angry at Liv but then angry at Aaron who would always, always fight her case.

  
Aaron sighed hard, he was so tried of it.

  
"Can you just fucking stop saying stuff like that! She's fourteen Robert, grow the fuck up and stop acting like a spoilt brat!"

  
It was too strong, he was too strong and he knew it but he could hardly take it back. Robert should have ended the call right then. He could hear that Aaron was driving, he could hear the rain falling and the engine running and the anger in his boyfriend's voice - but he didn't.

  
"Me grow up? How about you teach her some fucking respect and manners and decency instead of trying to be her best friend!" Robert couldn't actually believe he was arguing about a teenage girl with Aaron.

  
Aaron revved, he didn't know why but the feeling of his feet pushing harder managed to release some energy.

  
"You're supposed to support me - don't you fucking get it!" Aaron lurched forward and had to try and hide his emotions, they were getting the better of him.

  
"What like you support me? Let's face it Aaron I'm an afterthought." He let the words out and didn't hold back.

  
"That's bullshit and you know it." Aaron spat back.

  
"I've stood by you through everything and she comes along -"

  
"She is my sister Robert, what do you expect me to do? She needs me."

  
Robert felt like screaming 'I need you' but he didn't, couldn't maybe.

  
"You're - you're so blind, _you're so blind._ You know sometimes - shit I don't think I can handle this." 

  
The line went quiet for a minute...

  
Robert didn't mean that.

  
He really didn't, but he couldn't take it back, the silence had ruined his chances.

  
Aaron felt a tear and then another. His head was a mess. He wanted to be there for Liv, he wanted Robert to know he supported him, that he loved him and that they could handle anything. He wanted a nice life that's all. Robert was mumbling something but he couldn't hear because his phone was sliding down his face as the rain blurred his sight of the road. He kept thinking about what Robert had said, he couldn't handle it and it hurt even more than he realised because he knew deep down that it was hardly surprising. Robert was almost bound to leave him wasn't he. Why would he want to stay...want to stay...

 

Robert tried to take it back, he tried to say sorry but he was cut short by the sound of a car swerving, a car hitting something, a tyre screeching against a road, a large intake of breathe and then rain, rain and rain.

 

  
"Aaron?" Robert breathed in the word just like he did on that quarry, so filled with panic and fear and desperation.

 

Nothing. Nothing in return to his call.

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time ever Robert and Liv weren't arguing.

 

They were sitting in the car not saying a damn word as they drove to the hospital. Robert has stood there shaking for a few seconds before he heard Liv come back down the stairs, mutter something and then stare at him with worry in her eyes. All Robert could hear was the sound of the tyres screeching and the way he could almost see Aaron jolting against something.

 

Liv practically kept her lips firmly shut the whole journey, only ever occasionally looking over to Robert and seeing his expression. He was in no fit state to drive, he had forgotten his keys about three times before they left but still...still she couldn't stop him, it was as if nothing could stop him getting to Aaron.

 

The wait at the hospital was numbling long. Robert was in a state, flashes of fear fell to the front of his mind over and over and over again as he tried to calm himself down. It was pointless though he was still a wreck. But then Liv was there. Liv of all people was making him feel better somehow. He felt this odd need to be strong for her, he wanted to sit there and cry his heart out because Aaron was 'still unresponsive' but he didn't. Instead he sat opposite the teenager after ringing Chas and practically stared into her soul as she squirmed on her seat.

  
"He'll be fine." Robert breathed the words out and then looked away from her. She didn't believe him, that was for sure. But in all honesty, neither did he.

 

All he could think of was the impact, the sound, the line cutting out and then nothing but rain.

  
"You don't know that." Liv was almost overwhelmed with emotions, and Robert could tell.

  
"We just have to -"

  
"What happened?" Liv queried as she looked at Robert and saw a sense of guilt building as if he knew something she didn't.

  
"What do you mean?" Robert whispered nervously, not knowing what to say at all.

  
"You rang him...I saw you had your phone when I came in. Did you make him crash? Is it your fault he's in here?"

  
Robert wanted to run away. Liv made sense, he was to blame, him and his words that meant nothing but everything at the same time. He couldn't deny anything, he simply had to nod his head and try and explain...

  
"We were arguing..I...I -"

  
"About what?" Liv leaned over and stared coldly at Robert.

  
Robert stared back,  
"You of course. You and your need to ruin everything between us." He ripped his eyes away, fearful that he would break down in front of her.

  
Liv turned red. She knew it was about her, it always was. She was a selfish cow sometimes.

  
"Don't flatter yourself," she was just like Robert, she just couldn't help but snap back even though everything told her not to.  
Robert chewed on his lip and tapped his thigh nervously as he watched nurses stroll pass him, he needed Aaron right then. He needed to tell him he was sorry. He just needed him.

  
The more Liv sat there in silence the more she realised she was also to blame, the more she realised that Aaron had been stressed out and torn and panicked all because of her and...the last thing she said...'I hate you right now so do one!' So much anger covering all that love. Like always.

  
Liv rose to her feet, feeling sick with guilt. Almost as if Robert had transferred some of his feelings to her and she needed to leave.

  
"Where are you going?" Robert mumbled as he watched her get up and leave her seat. He didn't really care but Aaron would care so he had to care. That's the way it was.

  
"Leave me alone" Liv blurted out, "I can't sit here with you...you." She raised her hand angrily before pointing towards Robert and screwing up her face, "The person...the reason why my brother is lying in a hospital bed!"

  
Liv was gone, running somewhere, anywhere, and Robert was alone. Alone with his own thoughts, all those ideas, regrets circling his mind. The screeching, the tyres, the impact, the silence, the rain.

 

  
**_The screeching, the tyres, the impact, the silence, the rain._ **

**_  
The screeching, the tyres, the impact, the silence, the rain._ **

**_  
The screeching, the tyres, the impact, the silence, the rain- The screeching...._ **

 

A nurse dragged Robert from his thoughts, pulling him almost to his feet as he suddenly felt weak. She had a fake smile hiding worry and tiredness and Robert could tell straight away. Good news though, he could see Aaron.

 

"I don't know what to say..." Robert was staring at Aaron, his Aaron, so soft and perfect yet broken and damaged and almost porcelain in appearance. He was thankful they had cleaned him up, the scars on his face told him that he had suffered enough. No broken limbs, thankfully. No broken head, thankfully. Cuts and bruises and a fractured ankle though. He was lucky, he was lucky that he hadn't died on the spot.

  
The beeping of the monitors made Robert shake again but the feel of Aaron steadied him again. He gripped onto him tightly and began to sob like a baby.

  
"I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it Aaron I was just...just angry and I'm sorry." He sniffed softly and held onto his hand.

  
Aaron didn't flinch, of course he didn't.

  
"I was so stupid as always, as always it was about me wasn't it. You were only trying to be a good brother...I'm...I'm so sorry...Aaron please wake up, please because, because I can't cope without you." Robert leaned in closer and smiled softly "I've grown...grown accustom to the chaos, all of it...you and Liv arguing, me and Liv arguing...us never getting the chance to be alone" he let out a small chuckle, low and soft "I don't wanna let that go, I can't...I love you okay? I love you too much to let that go..."

  
Robert crouched by Aaron and held onto him as he cried. Liv watched from the window, a tear in her eye that she stubbornly pushed back. She wasn't nearly crying because Aaron was lying unconscious, she wasn't nearly crying because she was guilty.

 

She was nearly crying because Robert was crying, tough sly sneaky Robert had practically turned to sugar because Aaron was hurt and he couldn't handle it.

 

Liv watched Robert leave and see Chas. He had stopped crying and he was back pulling his tough man routine trying to remember what the nurses had said and tell Chas. Sticking to the facts was almost his thing in situations like these Liv thought, but only when he had to reassure people.

 

Liv was hesitant when she walked into the hospital room, yet she almost instantly relaxed as she realised it was only her and Aaron around, she didn't need to be scared. Liv approached the bed and studied the bruise above Aaron's right eye, it was purple and patchy and probably sore she thought. Her eyes wondered down to his chest, and then down to his feet, his ankle was bandaged tight.

  
She tried to ignore the guilt but then it was surfacing, "I'm sorry about what I said." She was quick and calm and nothing like Robert had been.

  
"I don't hate you, not ever. Not ever Aaron, and I'm sorry for...for winding Robert up too. I know I get a bit carried away..."

 

She was honest, she was true and it weirded her out a bit too much. She was acting just a little bit too mature for her liking.

  
She went to leave before she didn't want to see Aaron that way anymore, she couldn't wrap her arms around him and sob like Robert had done. Liv turned back round before leaving and looked at Aaron one more time.

  
"Oh and don't die or out...think Robert would top himself and then I'd really have no one left."

  
Liv stood for a second, letting the thought circle in her mind. She didn't correct it, she didn't have to.

 

Liv met Robert's eye as she walked out and saw him standing by the coffee machine almost like a zombie just staring into space. Liv walked towards him and rested a hand on his arm. Robert looked towards her and he was ripped away from his own thoughts. The gesture was small but thoughtful and Robert felt himself allowing the love to be felt, to be pushed open.

  
"I reckon we need a little chat." Robert whispered softly as he walked towards the chairs again and this time Liv sat next to him, as if she was on his side.

  
"Listen, I know that we don't always get along but what happened with Aaron, it's made me realise that this isn't important is it." Robert mumbled softly and Liv nodded her head along listening to him.

  
"I know you love your brother...and I don't fault you for that...honestly -"

  
"But I get in the way." Liv wasn't angry, she didn't sound it anyway. Robert looked at her and shook his head slowly.

  
"No Liv...I don't want you to ever think that." Robert placed a hand on her shoulder and relaxed as she didn't pull away suddenly or anything. As much as she annoyed him the thought of her thinking she was in the way made his heart ache a little, "You don't get in the way of Aaron's life, you practically make it..." The last words made him feel soft and fuzzy but then sad at the same time.

  
Liv scoffed, "Yeah right..."

  
"You'd be surprised Liv." Robert rolled his head back and then looked at Liv again, "Aaron worships the ground you walk on, and he loves you so much, you're his sister." Liv blushed, "Sometimes, sometimes when I snap or...or say something it's because, because I'm..."

  
"Jealous." Liv didn't have any malice behind her voice and suddenly Robert nodded not feeling like he was being made a fool of or anything. "I know the feeling, when I do stuff Robert's its because...because I'm scared that your gonna take Aaron away from me for good. That one day he's gonna realise that I'm not worth the hassle and he'll pick a nice life with you over me."

  
Robert wrapped an arm around her and smiled softly. Honest Liv was certainly a new favourite, closely followed by sneaky Liv.  
"As if I could ever get in between you and Aaron eh? You have this bond that I could nearly break." Robert wasn't sad when he said the words and it took him by surprise.

  
"And you two have this history, you know him more than I do, you've had more time with him." Liv whispered feeling resentment for the fact that she never saw Aaron when she was growing up.

  
Robert bit his lip as he thought about their rather colourful history, nothing too ' _rainbows and butterflies_.'

  
"That doesn't mean anything Liv...look at me." Liv looked up at Robert and suddenly felt this strength from him "I get it now, you want to spend time with him because you've missed out"

  
Liv nodded her head slowly, "Yeah I suppose," she's nodded slowly, "I'm sure it'll pass though..."

  
"What?" Robert frowned softly.

  
"Me wanting to spend time with my brother all the time..." Liv smiled softly.

  
"Yeah, your attention will soon turn to makeup or whatever girls like these days." Robert sighed hard trying to think back to Victoria, God Victoria was a handful.

  
"These days. God you sound so old!" Liv squirmed and sighed, "Know idea what Aaron sees in ya," she added with a smirk, typical Liv.

  
Robert bit his lip and shook his head, "Me either. I'm lucky..." Liv thought back to the way Robert had been with Aaron in that hospital room and smiled softly, "So is he," she said before nodding her head.

  
It was enough, enough to make Robert realise that she approved enough of their relationship to not try and mess things up all the time.

  
"And I'm sorry about what I said...about it being your fault." Liv added slowly.

  
"It sorta was," Robert couldn't deny it, if only he hadn't shouted, if only he had ended the God damn call. "Yeah well I shouldn't have reminded you..."

  
"Maybe," Robert mumbled.

  
"You love him and he loves you and I get that now, I really do." Robert looked at Liv and frowned softly, "So I won't be...be so annoying all the time."

  
Robert smiled softly and placed a hand in front of him.

  
"You try and be less annoying all the time and I'll try and be more considerate about you wanting to spend time with Aaron." Liv placed her own hand out in front and Robert gripped it delicately.

  
"Deal."

  
"Deal."

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron opened his eyes an hour later, groggy and asking after Robert and Liv. He suddenly remembered what had happened and shuddered as they approached him with smiles on their faces. Robert stopped and stared for a second, admiring Aaron, his eyes were wide and blue and beautiful and Robert couldn't help but kiss him softly on the forehead.

  
"Don't you ever let me hear that again..." Robert said shaking slightly.

  
Aaron frowned softly, "Hear what...?"

  
"You...you crashing." Robert gently stroked Aaron's hair, "I thought you -"

  
"God lets not try and be too morbid eh." Liv chuckled and Aaron smiled at her softly.

  
Robert chuckled lightly, "I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean anything Aaron..." Aaron was just nodding his head and Robert couldn't help but smile at him, his caring understanding boy.

  
"I shouldn't have been driving and on the phone." Aaron whispered playfully, "Couldn't help it though, not with ya going on" Robert suddenly looked serious and Aaron had to reach a hand out to try to tell him he was only joking.

  
Aaron cleared his throat, "What you said though...made me so sacred Robert, you wouldn't actually leave me would you?" He was nervous suddenly and Robert wanted nothing more than to settle his worry.

  
"I'd never ever leave you Aaron, that's not what I was trying to say when I said I couldn't handle it." Robert whispered as he stoked Aaron's cheek, "Besides I don't think I could even if I wanted to, I love you too much."

  
Aaron blinked softly and looked up at his boyfriend. He loved him so deeply it hurt, even after fights and arguments and tears they still loved each other and that would never change, that fact had never wavered from either of their minds. They loved each other.

  
"I love you too, and I'm sorry for...for maybe not giving you a lot of attention recently," Aaron looked towards Liv and then back to Robert "you need me too, and I need you" he mumbled.

  
"And er whilst we're on the subject of saying sorry..." Liv pulled a face and bit her lip.

  
Aaron waved an arm out, "Don't be daft...the amount of times I've said I hate someone..." Aaron looked towards Robert and smiled softly, "I know you didn't mean it."

  
"And about getting in between you two...I'm sorry for making things difficult for you." Liv sighed hard feeling embarrassed.

  
"Well I wouldn't expect anything less eh?" Aaron smiled, practically beamed as if he hadn't just had a car crash.

  
Robert pulled a hand on Liv's shoulder and then another one which caused Aaron to frown softly and groan slightly.

  
"Have I missed something here or...?" Aaron whispered as he watched how relaxed Liv seemed with Robert's hands on her shoulders. She was smiling and so was he.

  
"Well er it turns out that loving you can do powerful things mate." Robert chuckled as Aaron's eyes grew brighter.

  
"We er made a deal...he ain't that bad really..." Liv said shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

  
"Yeah neither is she..." Robert whispered as he looked at Aaron again and then down to Liv.

  
Aaron looked at his boyfriend and his sister and smiled, he could hardly believe a few hours ago he was stressed and broken and so upset about everything.

  
"So this love for me...could it break the rivalry between two of my favourite blondes in the unviverse?" Aaron raised his eyebrows and smiled.

  
Robert and Liv scoffed,  
" _Don't push it."_ They both said, for once on the same page.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;) prompts for fics about this beautiful trio are welcome message me on tumblr; fangirlqueen87 ❤️


End file.
